<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Finish This! (End of PART ONE) by JoSeeFeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736141">Let's Finish This! (End of PART ONE)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen'>JoSeeFeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry Blossom talks to two of her newly found friends, and ends up having to make a pretty heavy decision!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Finish This! (End of PART ONE)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER THEN LOOK AT THE NOTES AT THE END. IT IS IMPORTANT.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" So, the world decided it wanted to keep me alive. Oh boo, maybe I'll be poisoned again, maybe pushed out another window..." Knight Cookie huffed. Great GREAT news! Knight Cookie woke up!!! He was very sad, VERY hungry and thirsty, and almost shed a tear over not having any proper legs! I told him we could be no-leg buddies, I don't think he appreciated it much. " So, Cherry Blossom, what did I miss?"</p>
<p>" Hmm..." I mumble, thinking for a moment. " Well, Hero, Mustard, and Strawberry stole all our food and water. They ran away with it... BlackBerry went away because she felt it was better for her. Chili Pepper is getting more food, and Dr.Wasabi, Roll Cake, and Angel are getting water from a river in the forest! My legs stop working as you know. I'm really sick. That's all!"</p>
<p>" Millennial's name..." Knight sighed. " Well, I'm glad you guys aren't dead!"</p>
<p>" Hehe, yeah!" We both smiled. " We thought you were gone for sure. Are you immortal or something? Maybe a secret Legendary Cookie?"</p>
<p>" I wish! Nah, My armor saved me there, that explains why it's cracked. Though, I really didn't expect my legs to be crumbled off...." Knight looked at his legs sadly, running his hands through his hair.</p>
<p>" It can't be that hard to make you new ones! We're made of baked dough anyways!" I say, still smiling. I think all Knight needs right now is a little positivity! I'm sure he'll get a lot, when everyone comes back and sees he's awake again! " How will you move for the time being though? Until we bake you new legs?"</p>
<p>" Hm, let me try something." Knight said, sitting himself up more. He still had his thighs, but no knees or anything under. So I guess he decided ' I'm a strong dude!' because he started walking on his hands. " How silly does this look?"</p>
<p>" Pretty silly." I giggle.</p>
<p>" I'm Knight Cookie, the silly knight with no legs!" He chuckled. Knight Cookie... 'Walked' over to the wagon and sat down next to me. " As long as I can still fight half-decently, I don't see too much of a problem with looking silly."</p>
<p>" That's a great mind-set!" I beam. " Hey, don't people usually see things like dreams when they're in a coma? Did you see anything?"</p>
<p>" I had a dream alright! It was like my version of Heaven..." Knight closed his eyes and smiled. " No Dragons, no Jellywalkers, just me and the people I love."</p>
<p>" How nice!" I clap. " Sorry if it's personal but... Who're the people you love?"</p>
<p>" I love anyone that I've sworn to protect. So... Almost every cookie I've ever met." Knight says, smiling. He laughs. " Ah, now I wish I was in a coma again!"</p>
<p><strong>" Oooo! He's AWAKE!"</strong> Says a booming voice from a distance. It's Chili Pepper! She ran over to us, with about a million grocery bags filled to the brim with food. " Heyo! How ya' feeling little buddy?"</p>
<p>" Haha." Knight grumbles. " How much edible stuff did you find?"</p>
<p>" A BUNCH!!! Look! Canned goods, a whole lot of sweets, TWINKIES. Moldy, but delicious!" Chili Pepper bursts into a bunch of smiles. " Gee, I sure am glad I could help!"</p>
<p>" Yeah, thank you so much Chili!" I say, taking the bags from her and putting them in the back of the wagon. I placed Apple Cookie there to sleep. The cutie is out like a light! So adorable! " Look at Knight! He's doing so well!"</p>
<p>" Woo! Seems like stiff is finally going our way!!!" Chili Pepper yells, plopping on the other side next to me. " OK, so I may be obsessed with Legendary Cookies BUT, I have made a plan!"</p>
<p>" Do tell." I say, Knight and I both turning to her.</p>
<p>" So, Legendary Cookies can do whatever they want, even end this whole Jellywalker infection thing. SO! We just gotta' find one that's willing to do that for us! Most Legendaries are great cookies, yeah? So they ought to! I bet if we head to Dragon's Valley we can make it t-"</p>
<p>" Woah woah,-" Knight said, cutting off Chili Pepper. " For one, Dragon's Valley is super dangerous, flying rocks, rising lava, <span class="u">Dragons</span>... Plus, wouldn't one of the Legendaries have already fixed this if they wanted to?"</p>
<p>" No!" Chili Pepper shoots back. " Most Legendary Cookies live in their far away realms! The likeliness of them coming out in the 1 year time period this has been going on is VERY low. I've done my research, trust me!"</p>
<p>" I trust you, kinda', Chili Pepper. But I know a few Legendary Cookies and they're either cocky or DRAGONS!" Knight growls. " The other like, 4 good ones are probably gonna' be hidden away for another 4 years!"</p>
<p>" But... We have to find them then! We gotta'! You said you know some, surely they have ties to one of the nice ones!" Chili Pepper stood up, a glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>" Well- I mean-" Knight sweats. " I'm not- I- I'm not on the best terms with the ones I know...."</p>
<p>" You angered a LEGENDARY COOKIE?! You're not the brightest bulb, eh Knight?!" Chili Pepper says, glaring at Knight.</p>
<p>" I HATE DRAGONS!!! That's my only defense!!!" Knight yells, looking at his feet. " They try and burn down kingdoms, I kill em'!"</p>
<p>" You couldn't kill one if you tried... Oh well! Who cares! Even if you bullied them, we gotta' try! This is quite literally our last hope to this mess." Chili Pepper smiles. I guess she's right, unless someone can find a cure... " That's right! When the others get back we'll explain the plan, we're going through with it too!"</p>
<p>" Cherry Blossom Cookie is the leader, ask her." Knight adds. " What do you think ma'am? Go to Dragon's Valley, find a Legendary, and get to ANOTHER Legendary? Saving us all."</p>
<p>What?! Since when I was the leader?! I know I started this whole journey but that's A LOT to take on! I have to call this shot? It's like gambling our lives... I've heard of Dragon's Valley, it's really REALLY dangerous! We barely have a chance of making it but... If we don't make it we'll just die a Jellywalker anyways. That's right. We don't have anything to live for but this! Even if I'm making this decision quickly, I am sure of it!</p>
<p>" Uhm, sure! Let's do this! And stop this virus!!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! 30 Chapters of this bad boy! And this is only part one! I dunno' how many parts there will be but dang. Part two will be in a different format. Right now Jellywalkers Takeover is in the AO3 'Separate parts' format. I want part two to be in ' One part, with multiple chapters in it' instead. For part two I'll just be adding chapters onto one part, it will be titled 'Jellywalkers Takeover 2' Clever, eh? Made it myself ;) This way it'll be easier for new (or old) readers to access all the chapters. Thank you so much for the constant support. I will try and keep updates consistent.</p>
<p>Sorry I have to kill off so many characters. Such as Rockstar, Zombie, BlackBerry, and anyone else. It's very difficult to remember all the characters, how they feel about other cookies, and so on. I completely forgot Apple was even with Cherry Blossom still. (hence why there's just a small bit about her) I don't have the best brain I hope you can understand. In case you didn't understand my messy writing, here are some lists!</p>
<p>Cookies still in the main story:<br/>Cherry Blossom<br/>Knight<br/>Chili Pepper<br/>Roll Cake<br/>Angel<br/>Dr. Wasabi<br/>Apple<br/>Tiger Lily (she only just got here.)</p>
<p>Cookie that are (supposedly) still alive, but not present:<br/>Mustard<br/>Strawberry<br/>Hero<br/>BlackBerry<br/>Herb (on the radio)<br/>Alchemist (on the radio)</p>
<p>Cookies that are DEAD:<br/>Rockstar ( Died to a Jellywalker bite when he walked away from the group. He left behind a notebook, currently in Cherry Blossom's pocket.)<br/>Zombie (unknown if he is dead or alive though.)<br/>Adventurer ( Or is he...? ;))<br/>Princess Cookie (mentioned in Knight's talk with BlackBerry)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comment if anything is unclear please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>